


Never to Be [Male!Raven]

by Zuliet



Category: Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuliet/pseuds/Zuliet





	Never to Be [Male!Raven]

A black haired male glowered down at the apartment building. So he was here again. He wasn’t surprised, for this tended to be the place he ended up when he’d gone out to brood. This bittersweet place full of mixed emotions, and all he could do was hover beside a fourth floor window peering in. 

“You’re such a creep,” he mumbled to himself, but he couldn’t resist a look inside. In this apartment resided a woman who had caught the male’s attention in an instant. She was about (height) with (H/L) (H/C) hair and the most gorgeous (E/C) eyes he’d ever seen. From the moment he laid eyes on the girl, he was taken by her. As weeks went by, he discovered which of the windows was hers and would automatically go to that window when he needed a pick-me-up. 

“Dear, did you leave the window open again?” asked a female voice inside and the black haired male ducked beneath the window sill as she entered the room; a muffled male voice replied to her a moment later. “Well the baby’ll catch a cold if you leave it open!” The man peered up to see if she was gone, but immediately flinched back out of sight when he found she had not. The woman in the room blinked at the open window, swearing she had caught sight of a person just outside the nursery window. Shrugging it off, she slammed the window shut and locked it. Once again, the male peered over the shelf and was relieved that she was gone. It wouldn’t matter if he was a Titan or not, he was sure anybody would freak out to have a person looking in their window – especially on the fourth floor!

The male’s heart hurt every time he went there. The girl was married and had a child – he didn’t even have a chance with her. Sure, he’d hear her and her husband fighting at times but things always seemed okay in the end. The male growled at himself,

“You’re an idiot, Raven, even if she wasn’t married or had a kid. What makes you think you’d even have a chance with her?” Raven gripped at his chest and peered into the room once more. He didn’t know what to call the feeling he had when he saw her, it strange and foreign and he never wanted it to leave. But when he heard her husband, he was run through with jealousy. That much he knew. And he could only conjure up one word to describe the jittering and butterflies. “I fell in love with you knowing that there was never any possibility of ever being with you. Leave it to me to fall in love with a married woman!” Huffing, Raven turned away from the window and headed back to Titan Tower. He never had chance, but he couldn’t help but to love her.


End file.
